25 Oneshots and more on Lelouch and Shirley
by Dyusu
Summary: Based on mikari-chan's Over and Over story. 25 oneshots and more on Lelouch and Shirley's relationship. LelouchxShirley. Theme #5: Fevers.
1. Gambling

Hi, I'm sort of new to the Code Geass fanfiction archive. I'm mostly on the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and 5 D's portion. But this is my very first Code Geass story, and I hope everyone likes it! ^^ Oh, and this story is based on Mikari-chan's story _Over and Over._ Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I just own my OC, Yumi. Yumi is Lelouch's adopted sister, but she likes to go by her original name, Yumi Ranemale.(Don't own the name)

* * *

Theme #1: Gambling

Pairing: LelouchxShirley

Summary: Shirley never liked the idea of gambling, especially when money was involved. She disliked the thought of someone losing and the other winning, which more often than not ends up with a dilemma. A good one.

* * *

"And that wraps up our Student Council daily report," Yumi Ranemale, new member of the Ashford Academy Student Council finished. Yumi had just moved to Ashford Academy, rival of Oakfield Prep. Yumi had gone to Oakfield Prep so the adoption arrangements could be made. Truly, Yumi was devoted to Ashford.

"Wow, and I thought that we had a bit on our hands!" Milly Ashford, Student Council President exclaimed.

"No, in fact we have to still plan how we're actually going to get through this dang rumor!" Shirley Fenette, Student Council member, exclaimed.

"Yeah they said that we were actually going to put up fireworks and make noise, bladdy blah blah…" Yumi said, rolling her eyes. "Who made the stupid idea up anyway? It's too risky to do that, then the Britannia empire will get at us!"

"I did." Rivalz Cardemonte, member of Student Council piped up cheerfully.

"Idiot." Suzaku Kururugi whacked him over the head. "You know that idea was against school regulations. So why'd you even submit the idea?"

"Because! We need some time to kick back and chillax!"

"And how is shooting fireworks in the sky that'll alert the Britannia making them think we're bombing the place and we're terrorists make it something to kick back and watch the view?" Shirley asked.

"Uh…'Cause it's fun?"

"If we were an independent country, we could shoot up fireworks. But since we are on a school campus, and it is against school regulations, we can't do fireworks." Yumi sighed.

"Aw, c'mon!! Why do you guys always need the law on your side so you can overthrow my brilliant plans??" Rivalz cried.

"The only brilliant thing about that plan was the person who made it," Yumi muttered.

"I say we settle this the old-school way." Lelouch, Student Council member, said, standing up from his seat. He had not said a word until now.

"And which way is that?" Shirley asked.

"We gamble."

"No way! There is no way am I going to let you gamble, Lulu!" Shirley exclaimed, standing up from her seat.

"Actually, he could gamble." Yumi said.

"And how is that?!"

"They could gamble their stakes, like fireworks for…you get the idea, don't you?"

"Yeah that's a good idea…a better alternative to gambling."

"Fine. Then Rivalz, I challenge you to a game of chess!" Everyone fell over.

"A game of chess? That's all you were saying about gambling?! I thought you were talking about poker or something!" Shirley yelled.

"Uhm…there is gambling in chess?"

"You stupid idiot…I'll make sure to punish you…" Shirley muttered.

Yumi raised an eyebrow. _Punish him?_

"Fine! I accept your challenge. If I win, you let the idea of fireworks pass through and pay over as much money as you have on you!" Rivalz said.

"Rivalz! Aren't you taking this a bit too far with the money part?!" Shirley scolded. Lelouch motioned for her to stop.

"And if I win, you withdraw the idea, pay over your share of money, and tell anybody that asks about your idea that it is not true." Lelouch countered.

"Deal!"

Yumi got out a chess set. The two opponents faced each other with fire in the background.

"GAME ON!!"

* * *

"And that's checkmate," Lelouch said, making his final move.

"I LOST!!!! WHY, WHY??? WHY CAN'T I BE AS GOOD AS LELOUCH!!" Rivalz yelled to the sky.

"Because you'll never be as good as my brother." Yumi said, flicking her bangs.  
"You played well, Lulu!" Shirley exclaimed, hugging him joyfully. A slight pink tint appeared on Lelouch's face.

"Thanks, Shirley."

"Alright, time to pay your loss. Hand over the money to Lulu, and withdraw your idea. Then tell every person that asks you about the idea that the idea is not true and will never happen!" Shirley exclaimed, hugging Lelouch tighter. Surprisingly, Lelouch didn't let go.

"Here. I also withdraw my idea for the monthly school month celebration." Rivalz handed over the money, and Yumi grabbed it.

"Hey! Why are you taking the money? Isn't Lelouch supposed to take it?!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"I know Lelouch should take the money, but can't you see he has something else in his hands?" Yumi said, pointing at Lelouch and Shirley. Everyone turned to look at the two. They were hugging each other with their eyes closed, and were smiling. Lelouch's face was buried in her hair, while hers was in his shoulder. Milly squealed. Yumi held her back, shaking her head.

"Let them have their time together."

And they watched the sweet moment-until Arthur, the Student Council's cat, decided to bite Suzaku in his leg.

"EOOOWOWWWWCCHHH!!!" Shirley and Lelouch broke apart at the sound.

"What the heck?" Lelouch asked.

"The cat bit me!!!" Suzaku howled while holding his injured leg.

"Idiot! And it was just getting good!" Milly hit him hard.

"OW!! COULDN'T WE JUST GAMBLE ON THIS SITUATION, ON A GAME OF CHESS?!" Suzaku yelled while Yumi, Milly, and Rivalz chased after him around the room.

"HELL NO!!" Yumi yelled while producing a bat. Shirley and Lelouch sweatdropped. Where Yumi got the bat, nobody knows. Then they just looked at each other and smiled. Then they hugged again and listened peacefully to the racket while in each other's arms. There was one thing they both knew. Who knew gambling could be so helpful?

* * *

The next day, Rivalz worked off his debt while Student Council yet had another meeting to finish up yesterday's work. Now, Lelouch and Suzaku were having a gamble-again-over a card game called Rich Man, Poor Man. Nina Einstein, Yumi, Milly, and Shirley watched, and the paperwork remained untouched.

"You dirty bastard! What are you planning?!" Suzaku growled.

"It's in the rulebook, you should actually read it!" Lelouch shot back. The two guys bickered back and forth. The girls sweatdropped.

"Go Lulu!" Shirley cheered.

"What was that for?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to say that." Shirley replied, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Lelouch had heard her cheer and grinned. At least he had someone on his side, while Suzaku had none.

"You've got a cheerleader, Lelouch. Who knew you were such a hotshot and a cheater?" Suzaku said. An anger mark popped out onto Lelouch's head.

"You're calling me a hotshot cheater?! For your information, she wanted to cheer for me!" Lelouch exclaimed, a blush clearly being evident on his face.

"Yeah, yah, just so you know, you better be ready to be able to pay up the money, because you're going down!" Suzaku shot at Lelouch.

"No, you're the one who's going down!" Milly looked at the abandoned paperwork.

"Who's going to do the paperwork?"

"The loser of this game," Yumi and Nina chorused, being seemingly enthralled in the game, where curse words were exchanged, and dirty minds were at work.

"Which is Suzaku!" Shirley cheered.

"So Suzaku's going to lose! LOSE, SUZAKU! WIN FOR SHIRLEY, LELOUCH! SHE'S GOT A BET ON YOU!" Milly yelled.

"Shut up, Milly!" Suzaku yelled. Lelouch turned red when he heard the part about Shirley.

"WHOEVER WINS GETS A ROMANTIC PECK ON THE CHEEK FROM SHIRLEY!" Yumi yelled.

"HEY, WHO SAID YOU COULD GAMBLE?!" Lelouch snapped.

"Whaaaat? We can gamble too, can't we? And to make this game furious, we pitched in our bet!" Yumi grinned. Lelouch groaned.

"Nice going. It's a good thing Lelouch gambles." Milly whispered deviously. Yumi winked.

"This'll get Lelouch going!" And the four girls watched the game as the two players furiously played for the chance to get kissed while Rivalz worked his butt off outside.

"YES!!! I WIN!!!" Lelouch yelled, after what seemed to be 1 freaking hour of waiting, cursing, and yelling. Rivalz then came into the room and collapsed.

"I lost it…" Suzaku groaned. Shirley jumped up.

"YAY LULU!!!" And she ran to him and kissed him on the cheek. The two turned red.

"I guess Shirley couldn't wait to give Lelouch his reward," Yumi commented to Milly and Nina.

"Yeah, but it just means that their relationship is going to heat up!" Milly grinned. Nina nodded. This latest dilemma with two bickering teenage guys was finally over.

"Oh, and also as for you Suzaku, you have to do the paperwork." Yumi plopped a huge stack of paperwork in Suzaku's hands, in which he nearly fell over because of the heaviness.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THE PAPERWORK?!!" Suzaku complained.

"BECAUSE YOU LOST!!" Everyone yelled at him.

And so, it just shows that gambling dilemmas can be one good thing-when there's Lelouch and Shirley involved.

* * *

Me: Finally! *sighs* 3 nonstop hours of typing non-stop and I'm finally finished with the first oneshot in this fic! Now, only 24 more to go…read and review! ^^


	2. Calls

Me: Okay, I know I haven't updated this in like, 2 months or something! Gomen nasai! _' So, yeah…this is the next prompt in the 25 oneshot series. Enjoy! ^-^ And Happy post Thanksgiving to everyone, this is a special chapter for that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

* * *

Theme #2: Calls

From Mikari-chan's prompt: Calls

Pairing: Lelouch x Shirley

Rating: K+

Summary: Lelouch never finished a call with Shirley, which she finds frustrating. When he calls her and she doesn't answer, that's when he gets worried and at the same time, annoyed.

* * *

Her phone rang and vibrated in her jean pocket while she was out eating with Yumi and Milly. Nina couldn't come because she was with Nunally. Shirley didn't notice or hear the cell phone, and the other two girls didn't, either. They continued to chat about a certain boy, a boy who was busy calling a certain someone who didn't know about her phone.

* * *

Lelouch groaned. Shirley wasn't picking up. Usually, she did. This was worrying him, and annoying him. He called around 12 times already, and she hadn't picked up any of those calls. This was going to affect the bill, and Yumi was not too happy about the last bill, which cost a lot of money due to the constant calls Lelouch made to Shirley. He slapped his phone shut and turned to a daydreaming Suzaku.

"No, she won't pick up."

* * *

The next day, Lelouch asked Shirley if he could talk to her.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked him as they walked down the hall.

"Why didn't you answer my calls yesterday?" Lelouch asked. "I was worried!"

"I told you I would be with Yumi and Milly, didn't I?"

"No, and Suzaku wanted to talk to Yumi, but she left her phone at home by accident, and so I called you. However, you didn't pick up your phone!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice my phone vibrate or ring at all."

"It's okay. Next time, tell me beforehand, all right?"

"Okay."

* * *

Shirley groaned in frustration. Lelouch had just hung up on her suddenly, and she even thought she heard a girl's voice in the background!

_What if…no, Lelouch's not like that! _Shirley berated herself for thinking such thoughts. Yumi was walking in through the door when Shirley screamed, making Yumi jump back into Suzaku in surprise.

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!"

"S-Shirley?!" Yumi asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! Lelouch hung up on me, AGAIN!"

"Let me see if I can get to him, okay?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes." Yumi dialed Lelouch's cell number, and he picked up. On the receiving line, Lelouch cringed when Yumi's angry voice nearly deafened his ear. Kallen was nearby and listened curiously.

"LELOUCH, YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIRLEY'S MAD RIGHT NOW???!!! STOP HANGING UP ON HER!!!!"

"Sorry, I had…errands."

"AND DOES ERRANDS INCLUDE HANGING UP ON YOUR FUTURE GIRLFRIEND?!" Lelouch blushed at that and Kallen's mouth dropped open.

"Quiet, Yumi! You're embarrassing me!" Lelouch hissed into the phone.

"WHATEVER, JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, OR I WILL HANG UP ON YOU!" Yumi then hung up on him. He sighed and sunk into his chair.

"Good luck with Shirley, Lelouch." Kallen told Lelouch as she passed by. Lelouch's eyes bugged out in surprise.

"Y-You didn't hear anything!"

* * *

"I'm sorry." The two apologized, eyes locking with each other.

"I'm really sorry about not answering your calls."

"I'm really, really sorry about hanging up on you."

"I'm really sorry!!!" The two both said at the same time. Yumi and Suzaku laughed.

"You guys are in synch." Suzaku grinned.

"What do you expect? It's because they're compatible!"

* * *

A few weeks later, Shirley is yelling at Lelouch on the phone for hanging up on her-again.

"If you're going at it with a girl, just tell me!" Shirley's heart sank at the mention of that.

"I-I-It's not like that! I don't like any girl! And that's plain disgusting!"

"What about Kallen, huh? You two seem to be closer."

"Kallen? No way, wait a minute…are you jealous?" Lelouch's smirk was already pictured in Shirley's brain.

"No, I just wanna know!" Shirley snapped, indignant. Lelouch chuckled.

"You're jealous…my girl is jealous!" Lelouch laughed, then suddenly shut up when he just remembered what he said.

_My girl…my girl… _The words registered in her head. Shirley's face blew up in a full shade of red and pink.

"L-Lelouch…we're discussing this when you get back," Shirley slowly said, her words sounding deadly. Lelouch gulped.

"Yes ma'm!"

* * *

Later, when Lelouch got back and plopped onto the bed, Yumi from the bed next to him turned around and looked at him.

"Why is your face all red?"

* * *

Me: XD Yeah, what happened is up to your imagination until Theme #12. This chapter's really short though, so anyway, click the green button and review! ^^


	3. Eyes

Me: Hi, here's another theme in our oneshot series! If you would be as kind as to leave a short review, I would gladly appreciate it! Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: We don't own Code Geass.

* * *

Theme #3: Eyes

Pairing: Lelouch x Shirley

Maturity: T

Language Rating: K+

Summary: Lelouch had always liked to stare at her deep, emerald eyes... so deep, he could drown in them.

* * *

Dedicated to the people in Haiti that they may recover from that Earthquake and Aftershocks (a little late for this dedication…^^') and also dedicated to Chile, who also got hit with a more severe earthquake. And Baja Mexico, since they got hit with a 7.3 earthquake.

* * *

"Hey, Lelouch!" Yumi waved a hand in Lelouch's face.

"…"

"He's not straying from her eyes, what should we do?"

"Slap him?"

"Rivalz! Don't slap Lulu!"

"Geesh, it was only a suggestion."

"Shirley, why don't you stray your eyes away?"

"Uh…I'm not sure…"

"Just do it! Better yet, why don't we strip you into something cute in front of him for him to look away?"

"No! Milly!"

"C'mon, get out of the uniform!"

"Milly!!!! Stop it!!!!"

"Milly, I think you should-"

"Shut up, Yumi. This is exactly what we need!"

"…"

"Lelouch…"

"Milly! Don't-" Shirley's shirt came off, and Lelouch snapped instantly back to reality.

What Lelouch beheld before him was a half-stripped Shirley, being held by Milly, her uniform shirt strew on the floor, her bra strap slightly coming off. Yumi smacked her forehead.

"I told you Milly that this was a bad idea…"

Lelouch and Shirley stared at each other, turning red by the minute. Everyone was silent.

"…"

"…" Lelouch broke off the silence.

"Why is Milly stripping you?"

"Because you wouldn't stop staring, so she decided to…uh…" Shirley trailed off, blushing.

"Because you needed a good wakeup call!" Milly finished off, smiling. Lelouch smacked his forehead.

"I don't NEED this kind of wakeup call…" Lelouch groaned and flopped his head on the desk. Seeing this was too much.

"He's not ready, Milly…god, do you think he's that kind of person?" Suzaku asked. Arthur the cat meowed, pawing at Suzaku.

"He's supposed to be." Milly said.

Shirley slipped her shirt back on. "I could've handled the situation perfectly, Madam President, you didn't have to go as far as STRIPPING me!"

"Remind me why Lelouch always ducks behind me during sex ed…" Yumi muttered. Suzaku shuddered. Their sex ed teacher was VERY explicit on their little class, and it was WAY TOO EXPLICT for words. In other words, it was hardcore pornography. One day when their teacher showed it to them, Lelouch hid behind Yumi, who sat next to him (it was two per desk) and stayed like that for the rest of the period. Suzaku hid behind Shirley, who was behind them. Yumi and Shirley didn't want to see anything, so they ducked their heads down when the explicit material part began. Rivalz and Milly pretended to be discussing paperwork, and Nina was staring at notes. The rest watched the video.

"That movie was too explicit," A fellow guy classmate named Natsu Morishita groaned. His girlfriend, Miko Ousawa, was red. Lelouch had groaned with him.

"Too explicit for words."

"Anyway…hey! Lelouch! Shirley! Are you two listening?!" Milly snapped. The two were staring at each other, their faces just inches apart. Lelouch felt like he was drowning in her eyes. Shirley felt like she was being glossed by his violet eyes, glossy with innocence. Yumi sighed.

"Face it Milly. They're not going to stop staring at each other."

"Sooo…Valentine's Day is two months away, what do you think?" Yumi flopped on the desk.

"Let's not think of that and focus on getting those two to stop drowning in each other's eyes."

"I got it!" Milly snapped her fingers, causing everyone to jump. She cackled evilly – okay, maybe laughed evilly would be better – and rushed over to a desk in the far corner of the room and began to scribble furiously, sneaking glances at Lelouch and Shirley, giggling, then going back to the paper. This left everyone confused and the other two still staring at each other.

"I feel this will turn out into another disaster in order to pair those two starry – eyed people up…" Yumi sighed and buried her face into the desk. Suzaku awkwardly patted her back.

"It couldn't be that bad…"

"You have no idea on what you're thinking, Suzaku," Yumi groaned and lightly banged her head against him. Kallen burst in, panting heavily. Milly, then turned on her and dragged her back out again. Everyone except Lelouch and Shirley knew what was going to happen. They were now pale.

"Oh no…" Yumi groaned.

"HEY, SNAP OUT OF IT! IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION AND STOP STARING AT EACH OTHER MILLY WILL DRAG KALLEN INTO A PLAN THAT INCLUDES KALLEN SEDUCING LELOUCH!" Suzaku yelled. The two jumped, and Yumi was looking freaked out as well.

"What?!" Shirley cried out in alarm. She wasn't particularly too keen on the idea of Kallen and Lelouch being together. This was bad, even worse than the time she and Kallen blew over Lelouch.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEDUCE?!" Lelouch shouted, scared at what Milly might do.

"Milly plans to forcefully use Kallen to break you two out of your eye staring. If you don't stop, she's going to keep using Kallen before everything goes haywire," Yumi replied. "So be careful with the eye contact. Or probably just go and admit you two like each other. So this will stop."

Lelouch and Shirley glared at Yumi. She sweatdropped.

"Hey, just a suggestion!"

"Or maybe, Milly is using Kallen so those two will admit their feeling for each other because Kallen will interfere!" Rivalz piped in. Everyone almost forgot he was in the room, and their jaws dropped at how sensible he was being.

"Rivalz, have I told you that even though you're stupid in many ways you can be a genius?" Yumi told him. Rivalz grinned in a hotshot way.

"Of course."

"Don't let it go to your head." Lelouch muttered. Rivalz's vein popped.

"HEY!!!"

"Haha."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, LELOUCH!!!"

"He might be right, Rivalz, you let good remarks go to your head…" Shirley commented, sweatdropping.

Rivalz rubbed his head sheepishly. "That's because I rarely get anything good from you guys…"

"WE'RE BACK!!!" Milly's voice rang through the doorway. Everyone turned to the door. Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rivalz's jaws dropped. Yumi, Nina, and Shirley started blushing.

Kallen.

Was.

Wearing.

A.

Bunny Girl.

Outfit.

"Uh…what…is that…" Shirley fumbled for words.

"It's a bunny girl outfit! And it enhances Kallen's curves and her rack! Lelouch, her rack is biiig!"

"Why are you telling me Kallen has big breasts?!" Lelouch exclaimed in shock.

"Because! I now think that Kallen would be a good distraction…" Milly smirked mischievously.

"Oh god…" Yumi groaned. Suzaku couldn't keep his eyes away from Kallen's rack, so when Yumi caught him staring there, she got angry.

"What the hell are YOU looking at, mister?" Yumi growled at Suzaku. Suzaku jumped.

"I…uh…I love you?" Yumi turned murderous.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" She grabbed Arthur, squeezed his tail, and then Arthur swiped at Suzaku's face, scratching his face. Suzaku groaned in pain. Yumi put down Arthur and slumped back in her chair and glared at Milly. Shirley was red.

"Why Lelouch, huh?"

"Because! You two need to stop looking at each other! And I think Kallen likes Lelouch because I thought I saw them kissing!" Milly exclaimed.

"They what?" Shirley snapped. She looked at Lelouch.

"I…it's not what you think it looks like!" Lelouch stammered. He suddenly looked at her face. She was trembling with tears.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Shirley screamed at Lelouch, slapped him, and ran out of the room crying. Yumi snapped.

"EVERYTHING WAS GOING WELL UNTIL IT WAS RUINED! I BET SUZAKU'S FALLING FOR KALLEN TOO!" Yumi followed Shirley. "SHIRLEY! COME BACK!"

"Just to be clear…I never liked or kissed Lelouch at all…and get me out of this bunny costume!!!" Milly sighed and started dragging Kallen back out again. "Fine…"

"Lelouch!" Rivalz and Suzaku turned to Lelouch.

"You gotta get Shirley back," Rivalz started, "Or maybe she'll be mad at you forever! And it's obvious you have feelings for her." Suzaku finished.

"Okay, but one thing, Suzaku. You gotta get back my sister too. I don't like my family to become depressed because of your perverted actions." Lelouch replied.

"Deal." The two shook on it and both ran out of the room. Rivalz was the only one left in the room. He eyed the big stack of paperwork.

"Now who's going to do the paperwork now…?"

* * *

Shirley ran crying down the halls of the school, with Yumi on her heels. Many of the guys from the sports teams were roaming the halls, so they were shocked when they saw Shirley and Yumi. Natsu was one of the guys on the tennis team, so he mentioned to a guy on his tennis team about it. The guy, Momoshiro, sighed.

"Vice president Lelouch better not let Shirley get away, she's one girl you can't miss."

"But what's with Yumi?"

"Ah, Suzaku'll get her. It's obvious anyway. So tell me, what's up with the bakery and Miko, huh? Any bakery romance steaming in there?"

"Shut up."

Lelouch and Suzaku then came running the halls yelling for Yumi and Shirley to stop. Natsu and Momoshiro called out to them.

"Oi, Lelouch and Suzaku! What is going on here?"

"Shirley and Yumi got mad at us, so we're going to get them back!" Lelouch yelled over his shoulder.

"Damn, it's all President's fault!" Suzaku screamed, and then ran faster. Lelouch, due to his poor performance in physics class, struggled to catch up. Momoshiro turned to Natsu and shrugged.

"That just confirmed my theory."

* * *

Now, there was a guy on the tennis team, Harrington, who absolutely was a ladies' man. He knew Yumi from physics, since she seemed like a pro tennis player. He knew Yumi's clubs: Volleyball Team, Tennis Team, Swim Team, etc. And Harrington had currently had his spots set on Shirley. So he quickly changed and burst out of the tennis changing room and told some of his perverted friends to go after Yumi and Shirley. He grinned.

* * *

Shirley ran into a corner and Yumi followed her, then she heard a high pitched scream. Lelouch and Suzaku, heard the scream and ran faster. Yumi saw Shirley hung upside down, with her skirt upside down and her underwear showing. Harrington held her and touched an area that is not supposed to be mentioned in here and Shirley let out a scream. Yumi growled, but was then grabbed by two other guys. One held her by her wrists, the other spread open her legs and sniffed in there.

"Harrington and his goons!" Yumi growled through clenched teeth. Harrington gave a wide smirk.

"You guessed correctly! And the prize is…" but he was cut off by Lelouch (surprisingly) kicking him in the crotch area. He dropped Shirley and Lelouch caught her. The goons were busy sniffing around Yumi.

"Hey," a dangerously familiar voice said, "get off my girl. NOW."

"Suzaku!" Yumi gasped.

"Uh…ah...we…can…explain…" The goons, seeing Suzaku's angry face, ran off, dropping Yumi, who Suzaku caught in his arms.

"You're quite light for a girl…" Suzaku smiled.

"Shut up." Yumi looked away, blushing. Suzaku leaned toward her, whispering,

"Are you still mad at me?"

Yumi stared at Suzaku for a few moments, then looked away.

"No. I'm furious." Suzaku sweatdropped.

"Makes sense, I was wrong to be peeking at another girl…but its my hormones."

"Don't use your hormones as an excuse, PERVERT!" Suzaku sweatdropped again.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Well…I guess I can forgive you…but just remember I'm totally going to kill you if you do this again!" Suzaku sweatdropped for the third time and nodded.

"Yes ma'm…"

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked Shirley.

"Did you see my underwear?!" Shirley asked indignantly.

"No."

"GOOD!"

"Uh…how should I say this…I never liked Kallen or anything."

"Okay…"  
"And…I'm sorry." Lelouch hugged her. Shirley smiled and hugged him back.

"No problem, Lulu!" And then she smacked him.

"OW!"

"That's what you get for peeking!" Shirley stuck her tongue. Lelouch laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that…" They both started laughing. Yumi grinned and Suzaku smiled.

'_Too bad this moment can't last…_' Yumi thought.

But, she decided, maybe it can keep on going until that hurdle comes.

* * *

"ARGH!"

The next day, Lelouch and Shirley returned to their previous staring state. Yumi glared at Milly, who sweatdropped. Kallen, however, was scribbling something in the Student Council notebook. Yumi leaned over to see what she was doing.

"Lelouch x Shirley?" Yumi asked, looking at the lettering engrave in a heart with two chibi pictures of Lelouch and Shirley below it.

"Yeah." Kallen smiled. She detailed their eyes. "Those two make such a cute couple…" She finished the drawing and tore it out of the notebook and hung it on the bulletin in the room. Suzaku went over to look at it and turned to Kallen.

"Mind if I request you do one for me and Yumi?"

Yumi's jaw dropped. Lelouch and Shirley snapped out of their gaze and turned to Suzaku. "WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Suzaku…" Yumi stared at him. Kallen smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

Later, when the rest of the Student Council had left, Lelouch and Shirley returned to the room to look at Kallen's drawings, which they were not able to see due to Milly's gushing. Lelouch and Shirley looked at Kallen's drawing of Suzaku and Yumi. Then Lelouch turned to the drawing which featured him and Shirley. He turned to Shirley.

"Shirley?"

"Yeah, Lulu?"

"Did I mention your eyes are pretty? They're like pretty emeralds." Shirley started blushing.

"N-No, Lulu! Your violet eyes are more prettier-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Shirley, I could drown in your eyes…they're like perfectly cut emeralds glittering in the sunshine. That's something I like about you, Shirley." He smiled. Really, he was freaking out in his head.

"Thank you, Lulu."

"For what?"

"For the compliment."

"It's true. Besides, don't I always drown in your eyes every day? It's normal."

"LULU!"

'_MOU!!! SO HE'S GOING TO COMPLIMENT EVERY GIRL JUST BECAUSE OF THEIR EYES??!!!_'

"But I don't give out these kinds of compliments to just anyone. You're special to me, Shirley. Remember that."

Shirley gasped silently and turned red. Lelouch turned to her, a faint pink tinge on his cheeks, and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shirley."

"S-S-Sure. Bye, Lulu!" Once he left, Shirley sighed in delight and grinned up at the picture.

"Thanks, Kallen."

* * *

The next morning, Yumi plopped next to Lelouch before homeroom. Suzaku came over and sat in the chair next to Shirley's, which was in front of Lelouch. Lelouch turned to face them.

"Good morning."

"Good morning!" Yumi chirped. Suzaku nodded, but was smiling quite…happily?

Shirley plopped down into her seat, greeted everyone, and turned to talk. Yumi then cleared her throat, grinned, and slammed a magazine quiz in front of Lelouch.

"LELOUCH! ANSWER THIS GIRL QUESTIONARE!" Everyone became silent, when they heard that, and crowded around the four like a swarm of hungry bees. Lelouch sweatdropped, but proceeded to answer the quiz. Yumi read the first question.

"What sport would you like your kind of girl to be in?"

"Swimming."

"I customized this quiz…so…Shirley or Kallen?"

"Shirley."

Gasps could be heard from the students.

"I heard he saved Shirley from that no-good Harrington two days ago!" a girl whispered.

"I heard there's a cute picture of them in the Student Council room proclaiming they're a couple!" another whispered. Murmurs and protests aroused. Yumi cleared her throat – again – and went on to the last few questions.

"Favorite hair color for a girl?"

"Orange."

"Favorite thing to see a girl in?"

"Shirley in a swimsuit."

More gasps.

"Favorite eye color in a girl?"

"Emerald green. Like Shirley's." Shirley's eyes widened.

"… You must like Shirley that much, don't you?"

"…"

Shirley was red, and the class was in uproar. Just then, Natsu and Miko entered.

"What'd we miss? Oh yeah, we've brought a batch of bread from the bakery!"

And the class rushed over to them to tell what they had just heard Lelouch Lamperouge, Vice president of Ashford Academy, proclaim.

* * *

The very next day, Lelouch and Shirley arrived to find Yumi and Suzaku with their mouths open. Shirley looked to where they were looking at and squeaked. Lelouch looked to find…

Shirley clones.

Everywhere.

Apparently, word of his proclamation got out and now the girls who adored him had orange wigs, were joining the swim team (Shirley and Yumi complained about this after), bombarding Lelouch with questions on whether a certain swimsuit looked good on them, and were wearing emerald contacts. Yumi then proceeded to knock some sense into them, and after awhile, they Shirley clone thing died down.

But Lelouch's admiration for Shirley didn't.

It just got stronger.

* * *

O.o' Wow…over 3,000 words…this must be the longest chapter I've written for Code Geass…please leave a review! ^^


	4. Smile

Me: Heheheh…

Yumi: O.o

Lelouch: O.O Oh no, what'd you see this time?

Me: I need to update this fic more often. ^^

Lelouch: Why?

Me: I have a great idea. Involving e-mails and proposals. *evil grin* Thanks for having the image in your favorites on DeviantArt, Hyruleepona!

Yumi: :O *gasp* You saw! I'd go with number 1. For crack, go with number three.

Me: Everyone, you'll know Theme #26. For now, enjoy the chapter! ^^

* * *

Theme #/Title: 4 – Smile

Maturity: K+

Language: T

Summary: If there was one thing Lelouch could admit without qualms, it would be about Shirley's smile. He told her once that her smile would always save him and how much it warms his heart.

* * *

"Lelouch…"

Said young man was sleeping through self-study period. His arms were splayed out over the desk, his head plopped over an open textbook and notebook. Yumi and Suzaku had volunteered to go help at the school library, and Shirley was stuck with Lelouch, Milly, and Rivalz throughout the period. Currently, Milly and Rivalz had gone out, so it was just the two of them at the desk. The other students were in groups, looking at stuff they normally wouldn't dare looking at when the teacher was there. Shirley was currently shaking Lelouch. Lelouch stirred slightly, groggily looking up from his sleeping position to look up into Shirley's smiling face. For some reason, it felt so calming. He grabbed Shirley and used her as a pillow. Yumi walked in and saw this. She smiled softly.

"Lelouch is sleeping, isn't he?" she whispered to Shirley as she sat down quietly. Shirley smiled.

"Yeah."

"It's cute."

Yumi decided to not bug Lelouch at all on this. It was enough to see him sleeping peacefully, since his expeditions as Zero takes their toll.

"Sleep well, Lulu." She heard Shirley murmur to Lelouch, and Yumi smiled softly.

'_Yup, I'm totally not saying anything about this._'

* * *

The next day, Shirley, beamed at Lelouch when he greeted her. Lelouch smiled back.

"Your smile warms my heart." He said out of nowhere. Shirley exploded into a fistful of redness.

"L-Lulu!" Yumi sighed.

"It saved me yesterday." He mused. Yumi smacked him, knocking him out of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"You nearly revealed it!" she hissed, and he gasped.

"Uh…in retrospect, I love your smile. It warms my heart to see that you're happy and if I were in trouble, if you smiled, it would save me…every time." He blurted out, blushing and rushing into the classroom.

Shirley nearly fainted out of happiness, but she smiled joyfully. Yumi smiled and decided that there shouldn't be any teasing about this matter.

Even if Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, Nina, and the whole class had seen the whole thing and were gaping out of amazement.

She turned to them and glared, a glare meaning "If you say anything teasing about this, you're going to get it".

The group nodded and Yumi dragged Shirley into the classroom, with the rest following.

Lelouch later asked Yumi why they didn't do anything about it. She grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Because you were totally serious that time…plus it would ruin everything."

Lelouch mentally thanked her and it all went upward from there.

And every morning, he'd see Shirley's smiling face greeting him.

It made him happy.

* * *

Me: Okay, so this was really short…but somewhat sweet and subtle. Couldn't think of anything better.

Yumi: It's so fluffy. *pokes fluff*

Lelouch: O.o' *analyzing fluff*

Shirley: ^^ Read and Review for me and Lulu! And the review button!

Review Button: PLEASE! I'M DYING TO BE CLICKED!


	5. Fevers

Me: This might not be as long as I thought it would be…but it'll be longer than the last chapter.

Lelouch: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer/Claimer(This also goes for chapter 4, since I forgot to put this on the chapter): I only own what I own. I don't own Code Geass or it's characters. They solely are owned by Sunrise and Clamp.

* * *

Theme #/Title: 5 – Fevers

Maturity: K+

Language: T

Summary: When Shirley had a fever, Lelouch carried her all the way from the Student Council office to the school clinic. "Shirley, I think you should lose some weight."

* * *

"Shirley, don't overwork yourself." Milly said in a concerned tone. Shirley shook her head.

"It's fine."

"That's what you say everyday when we're worried about you." Lelouch murmured. He was worried. Shirley was looking paler than usual, plus she smiling weaker than before. And when he went to wait for Yumi to be finished with swimming meets, he noticed Coach Villetta telling Shirley to 'be a role model for the underclassmen'. He had scoffed at that. Shirley had been forcing herself to be at the top of her swimming game lately because there were many middle schools visiting for tours, and the Student Council was leading the tours. Lelouch had even wondered what those middle school girls saw in him, for when he was talking, they seemed more interested in him than what he was talking about. Shirley would notice this and save him for the stares by changing the subject. But it all went back to him. Shirley had been drowned out. Shirley had also been becoming weaker in her swimming contests against Yumi. Lately, Shirley was losing to Yumi – and Yumi couldn't accept the fact that Shirley couldn't fight. But Shirley insisted. Later, when Lelouch came into the meet room after they had all changed, he could've sworn Shirley was pounding the wall with her fists, or, even worse, her head, in frustration. He didn't mention anything because he thought it was nothing, but as time went on, he realized something was wrong. And he wanted to help her, but Shirley always shrugged him off.

"Look, another middle school is coming for a tour. So Shirley, take it easy when touring them around, okay?" Milly said gently. Shirley smiled up at Milly.

"Yeah, yeah, Madam President!"

* * *

"So, we have our classroom coming up," Lelouch said, while leading the group with Shirley. Yumi and Suzaku were in the back. However, Yumi noticed, the middle school girls were paying more attention to him than to his words. The middle school guys were death-glaring Lelouch. Yumi ran up to Lelouch and hissed.

"You idiot! It's happening all over again! Take her hand or something!" Lelouch sweatdropped, but then he realized that even the BOYS were looking at him. So he grabbed Shirley's hand. The girls gasped silently. The guys sighed in relief. Shirley was blushing, and Lelouch was happy. Yumi went back to Suzaku and grinned, obviously satisfied with the impact.

However, a girl determined to get Lelouch pushed the two away. Then she looked at Lelouch starry-eyed, but it soon turned into disgust when she saw Lelouch grabbing Shirley's hand again and steering the group into the classroom.

"This is it."

"Ohhh!" the group sighed in wonderment.

"Shiki, you weren't able to?" a girl whispered to the girl who pushed Lelouch and Shirley apart. Shiki shook her head.

"That girl's in my way…"

"Shirley, are you okay? You're warm." Lelouch murmured to Shirley as Yumi and Suzaku took over the tour. Shirley nodded.

"I'm fine…it's just…that was unexpected." Shirley blushed. Lelouch smirked. Shiki, however, ruined the moment by sauntering up to the two and smiling innocently at Lelouch. However, Shirley noticed that Shiki was giving off a dangerous aura to her, and her grip on Lelouch's hand grew tighter. Lelouch squeezed her hand back in response, knowing that this Shiki girl was up to no good.

"Shiki, whatever you're trying to do, please refrain from doing so. Oh, Teacher Kujo! Your student is trying to advance on me!" Yumi started laughing. The group looked at her.

"Lelouch…that sounds so wrong…and that IS wrong…" The man referred to as Teacher Kujo looked at Shiki.

"Young Lady, please stop trying to go on every young man you see. It is very rude, and, as you can see by them holding hands, they are a couple. You will find your guy, okay? But not on older men." Shiki frowned.

"Fine."

* * *

After the tour, the Student Council retired to the Student Council Room. Everyone chatted eagerly about the middle school students. However, Lelouch was really worried about Shirley. And it was confirmed when she fainted on her place on the table.

"SHIRLEY!" everyone yelled, rushing over to her to see what was wrong. Lelouch carefully lifted her head and felt it.

"She's burning up…"

"Hey, Lelouch, can you take her to the infirmary? I don't think any of us can carry her without being knocked out, since she really trusts you carrying her. When Suzaku carried her the time she got that knee scrape, she knocked him out and limped all the way to the infirmary herself." Yumi said worriedly. Sure, she'd tease them about it, but not now. Shirley being sick was really worrying since the girl was highly accident-prone when sick.

"Fine." Yumi was surprised at how quickly he agreed to carrying Shirley. And the infirmary was across campus! He picked up Shirley, carrying her bridal-style, and walked out from the room. Once the door shut, the Student Council gaped silently at the door. Yumi dumbfoundedly sighed.

"That was easy."

* * *

_Huh? Who's carrying me?_ Shirley thought as she woke up from her fainting spell. She looked up from her drowsy-lidded eyes to see Lelouch carrying her somewhat easily.

"L…Lulu?" Shirley murmured, and Lelouch quickly blinked and looked at her.

"I see you've regained consciousness."

"Where are we going?"

"You're obviously sick, so I'm carrying you to the infirmary since you knocked out and apparently I'm the only one who can handle carrying you without being hit with a KO chop to the head."

"I'm fine, Lulu, put me down!"

"No." The firmness in his tone of voice clearly meant he was not putting her down anytime soon, so she resigned to relax in his arms. However, she blushed when she realized her position. She could hear the students littering the hallway whispering, squealing, and staring. When they got to the infirmary, Lelouch busted open the door and saw a note tacked on the inside of the door.

"Nurse is out for a few! Please take care of yourself." Lelouch read, then sighed.

"Looks like I'm staying with you."

"O-okay." Shirley blushed.

_I'm going to be all alone with Lulu…no, stop Shirley! _Shirley thought, blushing harder. Lelouch looked at her and quickly set her down on the bed and got a compress ready.

"God Shirley…you worry me too much."

"I'm sorry."

"Well…it's okay, but there's one thing you should accomplish before you get sick again."

"What's that?"

"Shirley, I think you should lose some weight." Shirley flushed angrily and hit Lelouch on the head in a fevered temperament.

"LULU YOU JERK!"

* * *

After Shirley fell asleep after attacking Lelouch, he waited for 30 minutes before making sure she was comfortable and left a note for her. He then bent over her head and kissed her forehead lightly, turning a bit pink realizing his action.

"Get well Shirley." Lelouch murmured softly against her skin before looking back at the sleeping girl and leaving the room.

* * *

Me: Aww, ShirLulu fluff!

Yumi: More of it? Do you have bucketfuls of it?

Me: I have a ton.

Lelouch: Anyway, for the sake of another fast update, please read and review.

Shirley: We need to keep the review button happy! ^^

Review Button: YEP!


	6. Author's Note, MUST READ, VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note, PLEASE READ BEFORE NAVIGATING AWAY FROM THIS STORY!

* * *

Okay, I'm glad that if you are reading this you are actually reading this.

You were hoping for an update, right?

Well, don't expect it if it gets deleted.

I'm not kidding.

This fanfiction could be in danger of being deleted.

I was oh-so looking forward to updating this – but **usuilove21** also put up an Author's note notifying all her readers about this on her fanfiction **A time for us**:

http:/civilinitiative . blogspot . com/2010/08/redbotton-issue-and-what-it-means-for . html (Without spaces)

I talks about how your fanfiction (including mine) could be at risk of being deleted for not spellchecking and other reasons.

Until then, I'm editing everything to make sure I don't get deleted. I will update this fanfiction, but don't expect it to come soon. :/ I'm backing up every document I have here and it's not easy. This note will be deleted soon and merged with the next chapter to preserve the chapter count. :/ I'm sorry, but I don't want my fanfiction to be deleted, or yours either. I'll be taking so extra measures to save my fanfiction… *sweatdrops* I sound so serious here…O_O

Anyway, please bear with the slow updates!

* * *

~yugiohgx5dsgrl


End file.
